


Steaming and scorching

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader is a teacher, smitten with Severus from the beginning. However, he doesn’t seem to notice it. One night, a chance meeting, and the passion appears.





	Steaming and scorching

Professor Snape clears his throat and grimaces slightly when the students turn their attention on him. You smile warmly at those sitting by front desks, feeling as excitement replaces your initial nervousness. You simply cannot wait to start your very first individually carried lesson. Previously, you have always been professor Snape’s assistant.

However, the time has come for you to run a class on your own, with a little help of professor’s. He wasn’t very pleased that he had to tutor a potion’s teacher but where can you get a better education than by the side of potion’s master?

At first you haven’t seen your future as a potion maker whatsoever. It wasn’t your favorite lesson in Ilvermony, you’d much rather change it to Charms. Yet somewhere along the way of your education, you have fallen in love with making potions and trying out new recipes. Then, fate led you to Britain and you applied for a position of a teacher in Hogwarts.

Snape didn’t see a point in preparing you for the job, considering that he was well and already experienced whilst you haven’t had more than a couple of years of practice. He found it unnecessary and almost scandalous. He assumed that everyone would think he was retiring. Also, what would students think about a foreign teacher?

You were thankful that Headmaster Dumbledore was a calm, patient man. He was ready to hire you almost instantly but you insisted on getting a time to adjust first.  You needed to find out how the school worked, what were the rules and habits. And foremost, you needed a guide for your future lessons.

Professor Snape reluctantly agreed, and so, you are now faced with a sort of final test.

“Today’s lesson will be hosted by Miss Y/N. You will make a calming potion, it’s not hard to ruin, but given your exceptional skills, and I am looking at you mister Finnigan,” Snape glares at said student, who swallows thickly and fidgets in his seat. You give him a reassuring smile, having significantly more tolerance for the students. “I will be sitting at the end of the classroom and give advices if needed. Ready?” Snape asks, glancing at you with a indignant expression and you nod, taking his place as he walks away.

For a brief moment, you allow yourself to stare at him as he steps, quickly and surely, and you wonder what more can you do to win his approval? You know you have enough knowledge to teach and you are sure that Snape realizes it, too, but still, he seems to not be fond of you even a tiny bit.

And you… you are dying to know how would it be to be alone with Severus, how would it be to be one with him. You have been trying to flirt with him from the day one but either he doesn’t notice it whatsoever or completely ignores it.

Either way, you feel like it’s a lost case.

Severus clears his throat yet again, but this time to bring you back to reality and you blink a few times, focusing your gaze at the class.

“Y/N, have you been daydreaming?” he teases, smirking but instead of becoming shy you flash him a wide grin.

“Yes, I have. Of course, about potions.”

“Of course,” he drawls out and you toss him a wink, clapping your hands together.

“Alright, ladies and gentleman, time to begin! Calming potion is used, as its name suggests, to calm someone down, for example in cases of severe insomnia. If any of you has troubles with sleeping, one drop into a cup of tea should help. Though, not more, you could wake up a day or more later, mostly likely in the infirmary.”

“Now, take a look at the ingredients list. Any idea which plant may be the most important one?” you ask, looking around the class, not even surprised when you see a hand shooting up. You curl your lips into a soft smile.

“Yes, miss Granger?”

_____

As minutes pass by, after the students proceeded to brew a potion, you are walking around the class, answering questions, suggesting better ways to prepare ingredients, happy to see that most of them are quite successful.

When you head towards the back of the class, you see Severus beckoning you to him. You smirk, stepping closer and leaning in, propping your palms at the arms of his chair.

“Should I expect scolding for my methods, professor?” you quirk up a brow, yet Severus, as per usual, looks utterly bored and unaffected.

“No, I was about to say that, so far, I’m pleased with your educating methods, however…”

“Yes?”

“I don’t find being face to face with your bosom appropriate,” he remarks coldly and you straighten up, giving him an innocent look.  

“I apologize them. For showing inappropriate views when there is not time for such.”

You twirl around, the skirt of your dress swirling around your ankles.

“Now, to check if the potion you are brewing is being made correctly, dip a tip of your fingers in it and press it against your thumbs. If the fluid is very moist and a bit like jelly, you are doing it properly! Moist means you’re on a right track, moist is very much welcomed,” you jest, daring a look over your shoulder at Snape, who rolls his eyes.

A collective chuckle rings through the class as you grin brightly and return slowly towards the front of the class to give directions for another step.

______

Severus said that you did well. Nothing more. But from his lips, it meant that you were doing a great job and you were proud of yourself. So proud and happy that you couldn’t fall asleep. So you decided that a stroll around the castle should do you good. Also, you could chat with the portraits if any of them was up for that.

You have yet to explore the entire castle, and truly you’re pretty sure you never will. But you already grew very fond of it and you can’t imagine yourself living somewhere else. It has its own vibe, throbbing and changing all the time and you find yourself captivated by it from the very first day you came here.

You round the corner, leading to your chambers, having tire yourself enough to come back to your bed. Just as you’re about to open the door, you spot a figure standing at the end of the corridor.

“Came to discuss upcoming classes, Severus?”

“H-how did you know it was me?”

“Nobody else would visit me this late at night, and you mentioned once that you enjoyed night strolls.”

“Yes, I suppose I did,” he admits, taking a few steps closer to you so that you can see his face. He looks indecisive, as if he’s trying to stop himself from doing something that he’s, in fact, dying to do.

“You also refused when I proposed to join you.”

“It wouldn’t be appropriate, Y/N.”

“Then what brought you here tonight?” you ask, swinging the door to your room open and sliding aside to let Severus first.

“Y/N-“

“Don’t you dare lecturing me right now. It’s an easy choice. Yes or no, Severus,” you say, waiting for him to step in and for a short, terrifying moment you are sure that he’ll run away.

But he doesn’t. Clenching his jaw, he walks into your room, few top buttons of his shirt unmade and you have to take a deep breath to steady yourself, before you follow him and close the door behind yourself.

A tension rises between both you, an undeniable desire sparkling in the air and you bite at your bottom lip, hesitating only for a second.

In next moment, Severus catches you as you lunge yourself onto him, his arms wrapping around you, your lips pressing against his in a messy, passionate kiss.

With shaking hands, you unbutton his shirt and toss it aside, your robe joining it only moment later. Your touch is rushed, fervent, you want to cover every part of his skin at once, and Severus can’t get enough of your strokes.

He pulls away only for a moment and only to help you get rid of your nightgown – it lands somewhere behind him. His mouth falls open as he takes in your naked body, shivering under his lustful gaze and you open your mouth to say something but Severus acts faster.

He pulls you flush against his chest, capturing your lips in a searing kiss as he pushes you backwards. For a second, you can’t ever recall what is there, yet as you bump onto a wood with the backs of your thighs, you know.

A desk.

You only moan when Severus slides his hands up to knead your breasts, parting from your lips to shower your neck with open mouth kisses and you grasp onto his shoulders, digging your nails into his flesh. He hisses and breaks away from your skin, looking at you with burning desire.

“Turn around, Y/N,” he demands, his voice husky and you oblige, unable to form any kind of response, your mind clouded with arousal and aching need.

“Bend over,” Severus rasps and you whine when you feel his hand pressed on your back to make you fulfill his demand. You lower your top half, your chest touching the desk, your arms folded in front of yourself.

Severus hums as he watches you, ready and waiting for him. He unlaces his trousers, taking out his erection and stroking himself a few times, before gliding the head of his member over your slick folds.

You cry out, a sound that only fuels Severus more and in next moment he pushes himself into you, your walls contracting around him at the sudden sensation.

His hands grips your butt, opening you more as he sheaths himself fully, throbbing within you. He gives you a moment to adjust and then you can barely fathom what’s happening.

His pumps are fast and powerful, merciless. You hold at the other edge of the desk, your knuckles almost white as Severus pounds into you restlessly, his grunts only adding to your building up pleasure. You chant his name over and over again, the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of you making your head spin and when Severus angles his hips differently, you let out a high pitched moan.

He growls, gripping on your flesh firmer, the sound of skin slapping against skin becomes louder and it only takes three more thrust for you to come undone, moaning his name loudly as your walls clench around him.

Severus lets out a broken moan as he follows you, jerking his hips a few more times before coming to a stop, coating your walls with his cum.

You lay on the desk, spent and numb but absolutely delighted and you whimper quietly when Severus pulls out of you, tugging himself back in his pants.

“Are you staying for the night? Or is it inappropriate?” you tease, looking at him over your shoulder and Severus smiles and leans in to kiss your lips.

“After what we did, walking out in this state would get be into trouble if anyone saw me.”

“So you’re staying. Great. I like that.”

“I imagine you do. Do you have anything in your mind for the rest of the night?”

“I sure do. But first, a bath. We’re about to get dirty, might as well clean ourselves a little beforehand.” 


End file.
